Bio (uncut)
by McCracken
Summary: XL766 has been acting out of character. Now, he's left RRHQ on a crusade to destory his past. But this dog's past is deadly.
1. Dark Secert

"Bio - Episode 1: The Dark Secert (Uncut)"  
  
By: McCracken  
  
Road Rovers, MIB and anything that invole them are property of Warner Bros. The Galaxy Rovers,   
and the crew of the Space Rover 2, and the Lone Dog Team are property of Kristen Coughlan.  
Strayers are property of Steven Today. Huntress, Duke, and Canis are property of Greywolf Lupous.  
L33T Team, Bobcat Strayers and Phantom Canine are property of McCracken. Dylan is property of Dylan R.   
Everyone I haven't mentioned belong to other ppl that I didn't mention.  
  
WARNING: This series will be excessively violent, contain lots of profanity (aka the "f" word won't be blured  
out). Basically, if you thought any of my previous scripts were too bloody or had too much profanity, then you  
will probably want to wait until I releash the edited version. Reader's discretion is highly advised. Now, if  
this hasn't discouraged you from reading this, on with the story.  
  
Setting: Nazi Bunker in Occupied Oslo, Norway, 1944. A German Scientist is gathering up his notes as a Nazi  
Officer walks in.  
  
Scientist (Army Like)  
Gutten Tag Herr General.  
  
Subtitle: Good day General.  
  
Officer (Army Like)  
Guten Tag haben Sie alle von von den Notizen für gesammelt "Projekt: Uber Soldat"?  
  
Subtitle: Good day, have you collected all of the notes for "Project: Uber Soldat"?  
  
Scientist (Sad)  
Ja habe ich, aber warum müssen wir das Projekt beenden, Herr General?  
  
Subtitle: Yes I have, but why do we have to end the project General?  
  
Officer (Stern)  
Wegen des verbundenen Fortschritts, beeilen jetzt sich. Unser U-Boot verläßt in zwanzig minuten!  
  
Subtitle: Because of the Allied advance. Now hurry up, our U-Boat leaves in twenty minutes!  
  
Scientist (Defiant)  
Aber Herr General, wir könnten unsere Arbeit in Hölle Cauldron, Die Alliierten um es nicht fortsetzen wissen.  
  
Subtitle: But General, we could continue our work in Hölle Cauldron, the Allies don't know about it.  
  
Officer (Stern)  
Sie machen nicht vorläufig, aber nachdem sie Oslo gefangennehmen, werden sie es finden. Wir können nicht  
erlauben, daß unsere Arbeit in ihre Hände fällt. "Projekt: Uber Soldat" ist von allen Fonds abgeschnitten worden.  
Sammeln Sie jetzt ihre Notizen und begegnen Sie mir Am U-Boot.  
  
Subtitle: They don't for now, but once they capture Oslo, they'll find it. We can't allow our work to fall into  
their hands. "Project: Uber Soldat" has been cut off from all funds. Now gather your notes and meet me at the  
U-Boat.  
  
Scientist (Defeated)  
Ja Herr General.  
  
Subtitle: Yes General.  
  
The Officer leaves and the Scientist continues to gather his notes. Once he finishes, he turns to walk out of the  
room and takes one last look around.  
  
Scientist (To himself, Upbeat)  
Irgendeinen Tag wird es Uber Soldats geben, und sie werden destory irgendeine Feinde, denen sie begegnen.  
  
Subtitle: Some day, there will be Uber Soldats, and they will destory any enemies they encounter.  
  
Setting: XL766's & Amber's quarters, present day. It's the middle of the night and XL766 (Wolf/Akita) wakes up  
in a cold sweat. He looks around and sees that everything is ok. He looks over and sees Amber (Border Collie/  
Australian Shepard), sound asleep. He smiles.  
  
XL766 (Thinking to himself, Upset)  
Amber, your the only reason why I haven't let myself die yet.  
  
XL766 puts his hand on Amber's shoulder and rubs it gently. He begins to rub it harder and then squeezes it.  
Before XL766 can get a hold of himself, he tightly grabs Amber's shoulder and Amber wakes up, letting out  
a 'yelp'.  
  
Amber (In pain, Mad)  
Ow, what the hell was that for?  
  
XL766 (Lying)  
Sorry, I just woke up from a bad dream and I grabbed the nearest thing to me.  
  
Amber (Uneasy)  
Ok.  
  
XL766 licks Amber's shoulder. Amber gives an uneasy smile and rolls back over. She falls back asleep.  
  
XL766 (Thinking to himself, Upset)  
Sadly, I still can't wake up from my bad dream.  
  
XL766 gets up from his bed and tucks Amber in. XL766 puts on some pants and walks out of the room.  
  
Setting: Hallway in RRHQ. XL766 quietly closes the door behind him. XL766 turns around.  
  
Voice (Male, Confused)  
Where are you going?  
  
XL766 turns around and sees Dylan (German Shepard [I think :-/]).  
  
XL766 (Surprised)  
Dylan? What are you doing out this late?  
  
Dylan (Sarcastic to Serious)  
Midnight snack. What's more important is what are you doing?  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
I need to take a walk and clear my mind.  
  
Dylan (Serious)  
What's wrong?  
  
XL766 (Annoyed)  
Nothing that concerns you.  
  
XL766 walks past Dylan, bumping into him as he goes. Dylan just watches him go and sighs.  
  
Dylan (Thinking to himself)  
That dog can be such a pain in the ass sometimes.  
  
Setting: Outside of RRHQ. XL766 is leaning against a tree and is looking up at the moon.  
  
XL766 (Talking to himself, Serious)  
It was three years ago today....  
  
XL766 sighs.  
  
XL766 (Talking to himself, Serious)  
Why can't I control myself any more? It was so easy earlier when I first joined, but why am I lashing out at  
everyone?  
  
XL766 (Brain thinking, Serious)  
You know why.  
  
XL766 (Talking to himself, Sarcastic)  
No I don't, why don't you clue me in.  
  
XL766 (Brain thinking, Serious)  
Don't deny yourself anymore XL766. You know what you are. You're the ulitmate weapon.  
  
XL766 (Shouting, Mad)  
I AM NOT A WEAPON! I AM A FUCKING NORMAL DOG JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!  
  
XL766 (Brain Thinking, Smug)  
If you're so 'normal', then why were you created in a lab? Why do you always have the urge to kill everything?  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
I don't want to kill everything. I've never wanted to kill Amber.  
  
XL766 (Brain Thinking, Smug)  
Then explain what just happened in bed?  
  
XL766 found himself at a lost for words.  
  
XL766 (Brain Thinking, Smug)  
Don't hold back, let it all go.  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
No, I'm not a mindless monster.  
  
XL766 (Brain Thinking, Smug)  
Say what you want to, but remember what you are, Uber Soldat.  
  
XL766 angerly punches into the tree.  
  
XL766 (Pissed as hell)  
I am not an Uber Soldat.  
  
XL766 (Brain Thinking, Smug)  
You're right, you're much more than that.  
  
XL766 lies down on his back and looks up at the sky. He slowly closes his eyes and falls asleep.  
  
Setting: XL766's & Amber's Quarters, in the morning. Amber wakes up and looks at her shoulder. It's brusied  
very badly. She looks over and sees XL766 isn't in bed.  
  
Amber (Upset)  
What's wrong with you Xie?  
  
Setting: Sick Bay. Colleen (Rough Coated Collie) is looking at Amber's shoulder.  
  
Colleen (Confused)  
And how did you do this to yourself again?  
  
Amber (Lying)  
I bumped into a doorway this morning.  
  
Colleen (Blunt)  
Will you nearly broke your bloody shoulder.  
  
Amber (Upset)  
Really?  
  
Colleen (Blunt)  
Yeah.  
  
Amber (Fake relieved)  
Phew.  
  
Colleen (Concerned)  
Ok, you'll shoulder will be fine, just don't go putting too much pressure on it.  
  
Amber (Blunt)  
Ok.  
  
Colleen (Concerned)  
Now Amber, how did you really get your shoulder banged up?  
  
Amber (Annoyed)  
I told you, I ran into a doorway this morning.  
  
Colleen (Blunt)  
Like bloody hell you did. That injury came from on top of your shoulder.  
  
Amber (Quick)  
Look, I have a lot to do today.  
  
Amber gets up, but Colleen steps in her way.  
  
Colleen (Stern)  
Amber, how did you injury your shoulder?  
  
Amber (Upset)  
If I tell you, will you swear that you won't tell another person?  
  
Colleen (Unsure)  
Um, sure.  
  
Amber (Upset)  
Well, earlier this morning, XL766 woke up from a nightmare and grabbed my shoulder.  
  
Colleen (Sarcastic)  
Well that dog has got one bloody tight grip, but if that's all then it's ok.  
  
Colleen sees that Amber is looking really upset.  
  
Colleen (Comforting)  
What else is wrong?  
  
Amber (Upset)  
There's something wrong with XL766.  
  
Colleen (Under her breath, sarcastic)  
There's always something wrong with him.  
  
Amber (Upset)  
He just hasn't been acting like himself for the past week. He's been serious about everything.  
  
Colleen (Confused)  
But didn't you complain about him being too immature?  
  
Amber (Upset)  
Well, yeah, but he's too mature now. It's like he doesn't love me or anything else anymore. He even turned off  
the TV during an A-Team Marathon.  
  
Colleen (Stern)  
Wow, this is serious.  
  
Amber (Upset)  
I know, I just don't know what to do.  
  
Colleen (Comforting)  
Don't worry guv, I'm sure he's just going through a little phase right now. He'll get over it eventually.  
  
Amber (Upbeat)  
Really?  
  
Colleen (Comforting)  
I'm sure of it.  
  
Amber (Happy)  
Thanks Colleen.  
  
Amber leaves and Colleen gives a sad look has she leaves.  
  
Setting: Outside of RRHQ. XL766 is sleeping on the ground. Rebel (German Shepard/Golden Retriever) and  
Indiana (Golden Retriever) walk up to him.  
  
XL766 (Asleep, Scared)  
Ah, cobras!  
  
Rebel (Worried)  
Is he suppose to do that?  
  
Indiana (Sarcastic)  
Don't worry about it, it's just one of his 'night terrors'.  
  
Indiana kicks XL766. XL766 opens up an eye and looks at Indiana.  
  
Indiana (Sarcastic)  
Wake up big guy.  
  
XL766 gets to his feet.  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
What time is it?  
  
Rebel (Confused)  
It's almost noon, what were you doing out here?  
  
Indiana (Sarcastic)  
Did Amber kick you out?  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
It's none of your business.  
  
XL766 walks off without even looking back. Indiana and Rebel look confused.  
  
Rebel (Confused)  
What's his problem?  
  
Indiana (Concerned)  
I don't know, he's usually not that much of a jackass.  
  
Setting: RRHQ, Rec. Room. Drifter and Kouv are watching Star Wars.  
  
Drifter (Happy)  
Hey X.  
  
XL766 keeps walking and doesn't pay attention to him. Drifter gets up and follows him.  
  
Setting: RRHQ, hallway. XL766 is walking down the hall, being followed by Drifter.  
  
XL766 (Annoyed)  
Is there any particular reason why you're following me Drifter?  
  
Drifter (Concerned)  
Depends, is there any particular reason why you're treating everyone so shity, even your girlfriend?  
  
XL766 stops.  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
Please Drifter, don't follow me. I'd hate for your pups not to have a father to look up to.  
  
Drifter looks shocked at his comment.  
  
Drifter (Mad)  
What the fuck is that suppose to mean?  
  
XL766 (Annoyed)  
That means, leave me alone.  
  
XL766 continues to walk down the hall, but Drifter continues to follow him.  
  
Drifter (Mad)  
Look here XL766, your my friend, and friends don't let friends walk around being jackasses to everyone.  
  
XL766 (Annoyed)  
It's amazing, I tell you to leave me alone, but you still chase after me.  
  
Drifter (Mad)  
Damn it XL766, stop acting like this. You know, if you keep this up, you'll be kicked out of the Road Rovers!  
  
A sudden thought occurs in Drifter's mind.  
  
Drifter (Understanding)  
Oh I get it, you want out of the Road Rovers. Well sorry, you're one of our greatest tools here and.....  
  
XL766 slams his fist into the wall, breaking a part of it. Drifter looks shocked.  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
Shut the fuck up.  
  
XL766 continues to walk down the hall, but this time, Drifter just watches him go. XL766 continues to walk  
down the hall until he runs into Amber.  
  
Amber (Happy)  
Hi Xie.  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
Sorry Amber, I have something to do right now.  
  
Amber (Unsure)  
What do you mean?  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
Please Amber, I really need to be alone right now.  
  
XL766 tries to keep walking, but Amber put her arm in the way.  
  
Amber (Worried)  
XL766, what's wrong?  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
It's nothing that you can help with.  
  
Amber (Mad)  
What do you mean I can't help you? I'm your girlfriend, if you would just tell me what's wrong, then I can help.  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
You couldn't understand.  
  
XL766 lifts up her arm and continues to walk down the hall, but Amber jumps in his way.  
  
Amber (Upset)  
Of course I could understand, just try me.  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
Look Amber, I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Amber (Upset)  
What's been wrong with you this week?  
  
XL766 (Annoyed)  
It's nothing you could understand.  
  
XL766 knocks Amber out of his way. Amber steps in his way once more.  
  
Amber (Upset)  
If you keep acting like this, then we're through.  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
In that case, we're through.  
  
XL766 continues to walk down the hall. Amber watches him go, and a tear comes down her eye. Drifter walks  
down the hall and sees Amber.  
  
Amber (Crying)  
What's wrong with him Drifter?  
  
Drifter (Concerned)  
I don't know.  
  
Setting: XL766's & Amber's Quarters. XL766 is lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. There's a knock on  
the door and Hunter walks in.  
  
Hunter (Happy)  
Oh good, here you are.  
  
XL766 (Apathetic)  
What do ya want?  
  
Hunter pulls up a chair.  
  
Hutner (Blunt)  
I just wanted to talk.  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
If it has anything to do with anything that's happened in the past week, then you're wasting your time.  
  
Hunter (Stern)  
Look XL766, I think everyone at RRHQ is fed up with your attitude lately. You have absoulty no reason to be  
acting like this. I....  
  
XL766 stops paying attention to Hunter.  
  
XL766 (Thinking to himself, Upset)  
Oh Hunter, if you only knew what was going on inside of my head, then you'd understand.  
  
Hunter (Stern)  
...You got that?  
  
XL766 (Apathetic)  
Yeah, I got it. Shape up or ship out.  
  
Hunter (Stern)  
Oh and one last thing, you can be a jackass to everyone here, but please, lay off Amber. I think you've already  
broken her heart enough today.  
  
Hunter gets up and leave. XL766 sits up and reaches for a pencil.  
  
Setting: Road Rovers Vehicle Bay. XL766 walks in.  
  
XL766 (Thinking to himself)  
Good, Chase isn't in here.  
  
XL766 walks up to a Cycleborg and turns it on.  
  
Cycleborg (Electronic Voice)  
Ah XL766, lemmie guess, another date with Amber?  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
No, we're going for a little trip to Norway.  
  
XL766 hops on the Cycleborg and drives off.  
  
Setting: XL766's & Amber's Quarters. Amber walks in and sees a piece of paper on the bed. Amber picks it up  
and reads it. She begins to cry.  
  
Setting: Road Rovers Briefing Room. Almost every Road Rover is there. Hunter is reading the letter out loud.  
  
Hunter (Blunt)  
Dear Whoever is reading this. Let me start off by apologizing for how I've acted this week. There was no reason  
to treat my friends the way I have. I am now trying to fix my problem on my own. Let me emphasize on that. I  
have left on my own, and I'll come home on my own. The fight I am about to undergo is for myself and no one  
else's. Therefore, stay the fuck out of it. Don't try to find me. However, when I come home, I will no longer  
have a past to look back to, but instead, a future with my friends and hopfully, even a family. Sincerely, XL766.  
P.S. I repeat, stay the fuck out of it.  
  
Tramp (Sarcastic)  
Well this is certainly an unexpected twist.  
  
Hunter (Blunt)  
I know, it's a real bummer.  
  
Canis (Blunt)  
I've already checked for the missing Cycleborg, XL766 has deactivated the tracker on it.  
  
Master (Blunt)  
Which is why we need to spread out and look for him.  
  
Yamotto (Japanese Accent, Stern)  
Master-San, may I speak freely for a moment.  
  
Master (Surprised)  
Well by all means Yamotto.  
  
Yamotto (Stern)  
I do not think we should go looking for XL766-San. He is on the eve of a major battle for himself. And I think  
he'd be pretty ticked off if we got in his way.  
  
Sean (Irish Accent, Stern)  
Aye, but we can't let the laddy be out there on his own. Who knows what kind of trouble he'll get himself into.  
  
Yamotto (Stern)  
That's the thing about it Sean-San, he's already in trouble, and he's chosen the way of how to get out of it.  
  
Master (Uneasy)  
Yamotto, you're probably right.  
  
Amber (Upset)  
We can't let him be out there by himself! He could die!  
  
Master (Uneasy)  
Well Amber, it's a hard call to make. I think before we can take any actions, we need to find out more about  
XL766. He did mention something about his past. Tasha, see if you can't find anything about the XL766 Project.  
Phantom Canine, I think you guys need to do a little spying mission at Parvo's new base. See if you can't find  
anything.  
  
Setting: Outside of Parvo's New Base, night. Ginger, Lacey, Sam, Sean, and Corelone are sneaking up to it, behind  
the cover of trees.  
  
Ginger (Low voice, blunt)  
Everyone remember the plan?  
  
Corelone (Italian accent, sarcastic)  
Yeah, we go in, bust some Cano-Mutants down and go off to live in Sicily for a few years.  
  
Ginger (Blunt)  
Everything but that last one. Ok Lacey, move in.  
  
Lacey (Scottish Accent, Happy)  
No prob.  
  
Lacey walks out of the trees sexy like. Corelone and Sean lift up two M24's and aim them towards the base.  
Ginger cloaks herself and moves in. Sam just sits back.  
  
Sam (Sarcastic)  
I'll just sit back and watch you guys in action, like usual.  
  
Lacey walks up to two Cano-Mutant gaurds. Lacey acts like she dropped something.  
  
Lacey (Sexy)  
Oops, I'd better pick that up.  
  
Lacey bends over and the two Cano-Mutants lean foward to see her cleavage. Two gun shots go off. One of the  
bullets goes straight through a Cano-Mutant's head, releashing a pinkish colored spray. The other bullet makes  
impact on the other Cano-Mutant's chest, exploding it in a bloody mess. Lacey stands up.  
  
Lacey (Sexy, Sarcastic)  
There, I picked it up.  
  
A dark shape runs into the base.  
  
Setting: Inside Parvo's new base. There's a long dark hallway. Only Ginger's footsteps can be heard as see runs  
down the hall. She stops at the end and peaks around the corner. A Cano-Mutant walks towards her.  
  
Setting: Cano-Mutant's POV. A knife appears out of no where and slashes him in chest, spraying blood on the  
camera. The Cano-Mutant takes a step back and wipes his eyes. The knife comes flying foward and hits the  
Cano-Mutant in the left eye. The screen goes black.  
  
Setting: Inside Parvo's new base. Same as before, expect there's now a dead Cano-Mutant on the ground. Ginger's  
footsteps can be heard going down the hall, and you can see her footprints from the Cano-Mutant's blood.  
  
Setting: Archive Room in Parvo's new base. Ginger, now uncloaked, is looking through the files. She comes  
across a folder labeled 'XL766' and picks it up. Ginger turns around, but something else catches her eye. She   
lifts up a old dusty folder labeled 'Projekt: Uber Soldat'.  
  
Ginger (Thinking to herself, interested)  
Hmm, I wonder what this could be.  
  
In the hall, a few flashlights come on. Ginger cloaks herself again and runs into the hall.  
  
Setting: Inside Parvo's new base. Three Cano-Mutants with flashlights walk down the hall towards the Archive  
Room. They hear footsteps and shine their lights into the doorway. Suddenly, one of them raises their head, like  
they've been kicked in the jaw. They Cano-Mutants look confused has the sound of footsteps slowly disappear.  
  
Setting: Outside of Parvo's new base. Corelone, Sean, Sam, and Lacey are sitting under the trees. Ginger appears.  
  
Ginger (Blunt)  
Ok, mission successful, let's get the hell out of here.  
  
Setting: RRHQ, Rec. Room. Tasha is sitting on the couch with her laptop, looking over the files Phantom Canine  
got. Indiana, Huntress, Blitz, Exile, Coyota, Lily, and Hunter are also there.  
  
Hunter (Blunt)  
Find anything?  
  
Tasha (Confused)  
No, everything ends at "Projekt: Uber Soldat", whatever that is.  
  
Blitz (German Accent, Proud)  
Uber Soldat? I'm an Uber Soldat.  
  
Exile (Russian Accent, Sarcastic)  
Nyet, you are wierd boy.  
  
Tasha (Confused)  
Blitz, what's an Uber Soldat?  
  
Blitz (Honest)  
It's German for Super Solider, which is what I am.  
  
Exile (Sarcastic)  
See previous statementski.  
  
Huntress (Lovingly)  
You're my Uber Soldat, Blitzie.  
  
Everyone but Huntress and Blitz rolls their eyes.  
  
Indiana (Confused)  
Ok, I only have one question.  
  
Hunter (Blunt)  
What would that be?  
  
Indiana (Confused)  
How the fuck did Blitz score a chick like Huntress?  
  
Everyone just stares at Indiana.  
  
Indiana (Confused)  
I'm just wondering.  
  
Exile (Sarcastic)  
Sometimes, I think it's Indiana who is wierd boy, not Blitz.  
  
Coyota (Sarcastic)  
No, Blitz is definitely the wierd boy, Indiana is just plain dumb.  
  
Indiana (Mad)  
Am not!  
  
Coyota (Mad)  
Are too!  
  
Indiana (Mad)  
Am not!  
  
Coyota (Mad)  
Are too!  
  
Indiana (Mad)  
Am not!  
  
Coyota (Mad)  
Are too!  
  
Indiana and Coyota look each other in the face a growl. While this is going on, Tasha is still looking at her  
laptop.  
  
Tasha (Blunt)  
Hunter, what did Amber say XL766 took with him?  
  
Hunter (Blunt)  
Hmm, I think it was a Cycleborg and that Power-Armor Lily upgraded for him.  
  
Lily (Upset)  
I'm starting to wish I didn't do that.  
  
Tasha (Happy)  
Ok, it all makes sense now.  
  
Everyone but Tasha (Confused)  
It does?  
  
Tasha (Explain)  
"Projekt: Uber Soldat", or has Blitz just pointed out to everyone, "Project: Super Solider" was started by the  
Nazi in 1939. The project was suppose to use genetic engineering and robotics to create the ultimate fighting  
machine. Fortuantly, thanks to three major factors, the project was shut down in 1944.  
  
Lily (Confused)  
What were the three factors?  
  
Tasha (Explaining)  
One, Allied advances in all fronts. Two, because of the advances, lack of funding. Three, lack of technology at  
the time. Now, hold on to your hats...  
  
Indiana grabs his hat.  
  
Coyota (Annoyed)  
Indiana, that's a figure of speech.  
  
Tasha (Explaining)  
The project was started up again in 1995 by a coalition of baddies, namely Felo-Sapien Overlords, Zachary Storm,  
and Parvo. Then the project was shut down due to "unfavorable conditions" in 1998, the same year XL766 was  
created.  
  
Hunter (Eager)  
Go on.  
  
Tasha (Disappointed)  
That's all I can find. That and something about "Angels", I'm not exactly sure what that's about. I can't get into  
those files.  
  
Exile (Interested)  
Where was the main location of "Projekt: Uber Soldat" for the Nazis?  
  
Tasha (Blunt)  
Hmmm, Oslo, Norway.  
  
Setting: Two miles outside of Oslo, Norway. XL766 lands the Cycleborg and gets off.  
  
XL766 (To himself, Sarcastic)  
I'm home.  
  
Cycleborg (Electronic Voice)  
Pardon?  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
Nothing. I'd better put on that Power-Armor now.  
  
Cycleborg (Electronic Voice)  
And where do you expect to do that out here? Behind a snow drift?  
  
Setting: Two miles outside of Oslo, Norway. Same as before, expect XL766 is unseen, behind a snow drift. On  
top of the snow drift is XL766's Power-Armor, a pair of white gloves, a pair of white boots with gold tips, and a  
black full body shirt.  
  
XL766 (Voice only, unhappy)  
Well, here goes nothing.  
  
XL766's shirt and pants land on the snow drift.  
  
XL766 (Voice only, hyper)  
Oh man it's cold! Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold. It's fucking freezing!  
  
XL766's hand reaches up and grabs the full body shirt. XL766 puts it on and comes out from behind the snow  
drift. On the shirt the words "3V1L L33T" can be seen.  
  
XL766 (Annoyed)  
If you say anything about that, I swear I'll give you a fucking flat tire.  
  
Cycleborg (Electronic Voice)  
Don't worry, I just recorded that on my camera. I'll use it for black mail when the Road Rovers come out here.  
  
XL766 (Serious)  
Don't get your hopes up.  
  
XL766 puts the boots and gloves on. He then puts on the Power-Armor. XL766 grabs his clothes and puts them  
in on the Cycleborg and pushes it into the snow drift. He turns it off and turns towards a large snow drift.  
  
XL766 (Serious)  
Ok, it's just you and me now.  
  
XL766 looks off towards the ocean and sees several helicopters coming his way with the DAH symbol.  
  
XL766 (Serious)  
Shit. I'd better get rid of this place before they do god knows what.  
  
End of Episode 1 


	2. Staircase to Hell

"Bio - Episode 2: Staircase to Hell" (uncut)  
  
By: McCracken  
  
Road Rovers, MIB and anything that invole them are property of Warner Bros. The Galaxy Rovers, Regulators  
and the crew of the Space Rover 2, and the Lone Dog Team are property of Kristen Coughlan.  
Strayers are property of Steven Today. Huntress, Duke, and Canis are property of Greywolf Lupous.  
L33T Team, Bobcat Strayers and Phantom Canine are property of McCracken. Dylan is property of Dylan R.   
Everyone I haven't mentioned belong to other ppl that I didn't mention.  
  
Setting: RRHQ Briefing room. The Bobcat Strayers, L33t Team, Phantom Canine, Regulators, regular Road  
Rovers, and Lone Dog Team are being briefed by the Master. Behind the Master is a large map of Oslo, Norway  
and everything within a 50 mile radius.  
  
Master (Serious)  
Thanks to Tasha's research, we now know the general location of XL766. However, we cannot pinpoint him yet.  
All of the teams assembled here are the check this entire area until you can find XL766.  
  
Rovers (Blunt)  
Yes sir.  
  
Master (Serious)  
And I hate to do this, but due to the recent events and a new enlightment of XL766, if he resists or attempts to  
attack anyone, you have the green light to shoot-to-kill.  
  
Amber (Upset)  
You can't be serious!  
  
Master (Serious)  
I'm sorry Amber, but your boyfriend has now become a danger to the entire planet, like he was in the beginning.  
  
Blitz (German Accent, Sarcastic)  
I knew we shouldn't have trusted him from the start.  
  
Exile (Russian Accent, Stern, Quiet)  
Don't be fucking weird boy.  
  
Amber looks at Blitz with absoult hate. Coyota puts her hand on Amber's shoulder.  
  
Coyota (Reassuring)  
Don't worry Amber, no one here would ever shoot XL766.  
  
Amber calms down and puts her hand on her stomach.  
  
Amber (Unsure)  
I guess you're right.  
  
Master (Serious)  
Indiana, you're now in charge of the L33t Team.  
  
Indiana (Happy)  
Sweet.  
  
Napoleon, Sheila, and Yamotto look worried.  
  
Master (Serious)  
Ok, all of you may move out now. Bobcats, I'd like to have a quick word with you before you leave.  
  
All of the other Teams leave except the Bobcat Strayers.  
  
Amber (Confused)  
What is it Master?  
  
Master (Stern)  
Amber, I want you to sit this mission out, Coyota will take charge of the Bobcats.  
  
Amber (Upset)  
Why?  
  
Master (Blunt)  
I'm sorry, but I know you still have very strong feelings for XL766, even if it might not be mutual. But I can't  
allow that to jeopardize everyone else.  
  
Coyota (Defensive)  
But Amber might be the only one that can control XL766.  
  
Master (Stern)  
No but's about it. Amber, you need to stay here. Bobcat's, you're dimissed.  
  
The Master turns and leaves. The Bobcats (minus Amber) turn and leave. Amber sighs and leaves as well.  
  
Setting: XL766's & Amber's Quarters (someone has crossed out 'XL766'). Amber sees this and wipes off the  
pen mark. She walks in.  
  
Setting: Inside XL766's & Amber's Quarters. Amber walk to the bed and sits down. She looks over at a picture  
of her and XL766 hugging. Both of them are simling widely in the picture. Amber picks up the picture and looks  
down at it. A tear falls down from her cheek and lands on the picture.  
  
Amber (Mad, Crying)  
Things will never be the same again.  
  
Amber walks over to the trash can with the picutre and is about to throw it in, but sees a pregnancy tester that's  
blue. Amber sets the picture down and sits down. She begins to cry.  
  
Amber (Crying)  
Why Xie, why did you have to do this now?  
  
Setting: Two miles outside of Oslo, Norway. XL766 walks towards a large snow drift and knocks the snow off,  
revealing a metal door. XL766 opens it up and closes it behind him.  
  
Setting: Inside the bunker. There's a long staircase going downstairs. It's very dark.  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
Oh boy, the staircase to hell. Ok, I don't have a lot of time before the DAH come.  
  
XL766 runs down the steps.  
  
Setting: Outside of the bunker. Five DAH helicopters land near the bunker. Each helicopter has twenty Cano-  
Sapien soliders. They quickly surround the bunker and set up a perimeter around it. A Rottweiler walks out of  
one of the helicopters. On his shirt is a name tag that says Maxwell.  
  
Maxwell (Stern, Army Like)  
Do we have the place surrounded?  
  
German Shepard (Army Like)  
Sir, yes sir, but it appears like someone has just moved in, sir.  
  
Maxwell (Blunt, Army Like)  
Shit. Well, move in an expendable squad for a S and D mission, Fetch wants this place to ourselves.  
  
German Shepard (Confused, Army Like)  
Sir, why do we have to have this place to ourselves, sir?  
  
Maxwell (Annoyed, Army Like)  
When you go up in seniority, then I might tell you. In the mean time, I think I just gave you some orders.  
  
German Shepard (Army Like)  
Sir, yes sir!  
  
The German Shepard walks towards a squad of four Cano-Sapiens near the drift, a Dalmation (Pete), a  
Golden Retriever (Toby), a Pharaoh Hound (Harish), and a Doberman (Rex).  
  
German Shepard (Army Like)  
Omega Squad, there's an unidentified being in there. You are to do a S and D mission for the being.  
  
Pete (Confused, Army Like)  
Sir, can't we just move in with everyone else and have more dogs looking for it, sir?  
  
German Shepard (Mad, Army Like)  
What is your major malfunction soldier? You have your orders, now get your asses in there!  
  
Pete, Toby, Harish, and Rex (Blunt, Army Like)  
Sir, yes sir!  
  
They move in. The German Shepard signals a few other soliders to close the doors behind them.  
  
Setting: Inside the bunker, archives. XL766 is looking around.  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
Well, I'd better do the easy stuff first. Getting rid of these files should be no prob.  
  
XL766 knocks all of the file cabients into a pile. On a table is a pack of cigarettes and a box of matches. XL766  
picks them up.  
  
XL766 pulls out a cigarette and lights it. He smokes it for a bit and then throws the cigarette into the files,  
lighting them on fire. XL766 puts the rest of the cigarettes and matches into his pocket.  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
I always wondered what smoking was like.  
  
Setting: Sky over Oslo, Norway. The Sky Rover and Sonic Rover are flying around. In the Sky Rover are the  
L33t Team, Bobcat Strayers, and Phantom Canine. In the Sonic Rover are the Regulators, Lone Dog Team, and  
Road Rovers.  
  
Setting: Inside the Sonic Rover. Hunter is flying and Rebel is sitting next to him. Everyone else is in the back.  
  
Rebel (Surprised)  
What's the DAH doing here?  
  
Hunter (Confused)  
Huh?  
  
Rebel points over to the DAH helicopters.  
  
Hunter (Surprised)  
Shit!  
  
Hunter picks up the radio.  
  
Hutner (Blunt, Over Radio)  
This is Sonic Rover to Sky Rover, do you hear me, over?  
  
Winston (Blunt, Voice Only)  
This is Winston, we hear you loud and clear.  
  
Hunter (Blunt, Over Radio)  
Well get out of view, there's a few DAH helicopters up ahead.  
  
Winston (Concerned, Voice Only)  
You don't think XL766 defected do you?  
  
Hunter (Annoyed, Over Radio)  
I don't know, but right now, follow me and land next to me.  
  
The Sonic Rover goes to the right and the Sky Rover follows.  
  
Setting: Inside the bunker, hallway. The Omega Squad are making their way down the hall. All of them have  
M16/GL with flashlights attached.  
  
Rex (German Accent, Sarcastic)  
Nothin' like a good Seek and Destory mission, huh?  
  
Pete (Serious)  
Look, I don't want to be down here alone either, but we don't have a choice.  
  
Harish (Egyptian Accent, Annoyed)  
It wouldn't be so bad if there were fucking some lights on.  
  
Toby (Blunt)  
Hell yeah, I'm for that! Pete, why don't we go look for the light switch before we go after whoever is down here.  
  
Pete (Agreeing)  
Sounds like a good idea.  
  
Setting: RRHQ, Vehicle Bay. Amber sneaks in and gets on a Cycleborg.  
  
Amber (Thinking to herself)  
I'm not about to give up on XL766.  
  
Amber drives off.  
  
Setting: Outside of the bunker, behind a snow drift. Chase is looking out at the DAH soliders. He slides down  
the snow drift where everyone else is.  
  
Indiana (Curious)  
Well?  
  
Chase (Blunt)  
Well, there's really not much to say. Whatever they're doing out here, they seem pretty serious about it.  
  
Drifter (Concerned)  
And XL766?  
  
Chase (Blunt)  
Dunno. I didn't see him out there, but that doesn't mean that he's not in there working with them.  
  
Yamotto (Japenese Accent, Stern)  
Or if he's already in there and doesn't know that he's surrounded.  
  
Winston (Annoyed)  
Give it up Yamotto, XL766 is the bad guy here. There's nothing you can say to change it.  
  
Yamotto (Mad)  
Is that anyway to talk about someone who has saved your life numerous times?  
  
Winston (Annoyed)  
That was then and this is now. I say, once he comes out of that bunker, we let him have it and get the hell out of  
here before his new friends can come after us.  
  
Yamotto opens his mouth to speak, but Ginger puts her hand on Yamotto's shoulder.  
  
Ginger (Middle Eastern Accent, Quiet)  
Please Yamotto, this isn't helping.  
  
Yamotto closes his mouth and puts his hand on her's.  
  
Yamotto (Quiet)  
Thank you.  
  
Coyota (Blunt)  
Well Winston, seeing how I'm incharge of the Bobcats and not you, I think it's my call to make. And I'm going  
to agree with Yamotto, DAH isn't XL766's style.  
  
Winston (Annoyed)  
Well then, what are we going to do?  
  
Hunter (Serious)  
We're going to wait it out. If XL766 is really against us, we'll find out. However, if he's with us, then some DAH  
soliders are going to get their asses blown off this planet.  
  
Setting: Inside the bunker, power room. The Omega Squad are in here. Harish is working on the power generator,  
Toby is looking over him, and Pete and Rex are watching the door.  
  
Pete (Blunt)  
How much longer Harish?  
  
Harish (Annoyed)  
I told you, it will take awhile. It looks like the only way to get the power back on is to turn everything off and  
turn it back on.  
  
Toby (Sarcastic)  
Yeah, and then the raptors get free and kill everyone. I've seen that movie before Harish.  
  
Rex (Laughing)  
In that case, Harish is going to die.  
  
Harish throws a bolt, hitting Rex in the back of the head.  
  
Harish (Mad)  
Shut the fuck up dude.  
  
Pete (Serious)  
Alright guys, play time is over. Harish, hurry up, I've got a bad feeling about this place.  
  
Toby (Sarcastic)  
Hey, I've seen that movie too.  
  
Pete (Sarcastic)  
And you're about to see Episode 2: Clone This!  
  
Pete gives Toby the "Suck It" sign. All four of them start laughing. Suddenly, the lights come on.  
  
Harish (Happy)  
I'm invincible!  
  
Toby (Sarcastic)  
I've seen that one, but Goldfinger was better.  
  
Setting: Inside bunker, hallway. XL766 is walking down it when all of the lights come on.  
  
XL766 (Surprised)  
What the fuck?  
  
Setting: Outside the bunker. Same has before. Two flood lights attached to the bunker snap on.  
  
Maxwell (Impressed)  
Well I'll be damn, Omega Squad did a good job. Move in four more squads.  
  
German Shepard (Army Like)  
Sir, yes sir!  
  
Setting: Outside of bunker, behind a snow drift. Same has before.  
  
Winston (Blunt)  
There, XL766 just turned on the lights and now they're moving in.  
  
Lily (Laughing)  
XL766 make something work? The only way he tries to make anything to work is by hitting it and cursing at it.  
  
Hunter (Blunt)  
Lily does have a point, XL766 isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.  
  
Setting: Inside bunker. XL766 is in a room, hiding on the left side of a doorway. There's a sudden clicking sound  
like claws walking on steel. XL766 pulls out his Desert Eagle and holds it up against him. A shadow can be  
seen on the wall across the hall. The shadow doesn't take a definite shape. There's a loud "sniffing" sound from  
the hall. The shadow perks up and takes another "sniff". It then runs away. XL766 gives a smug smile.  
  
Setting: Inside bunker, hallway. The Omega Squad is making their way to the back of the bunker.  
  
Toby (Happy)  
You know, it doesn't look as scary when all of the lights are on.  
  
Pete (Agreeing)  
Yeah, it looks sort of cozy.  
  
There's a clicking sound ahead of them. They all stop and pull out their M16's.  
  
Pete (Tough)  
You there, come out now! We'll fire.  
  
The clicking sound gets louder and closer.  
  
Pete (Tough)  
That's it, kill it.  
  
Pete, Harish, Toby, and Rex open fire down the hall. Everything speeds up. They quickly run out of ammo and  
reload. When they stop to reload, a strange creature lunges foward from the shadows and tackles Rex. Before  
any of them can react, the creature rips off Rex arm and throws it down the hall. It begins to rip Rex piece by  
piece until there's nothing left except a bloody mess on the floor. Toby points his gun at it and opens fire,  
ripping into it's back. Everything goes to normal. Now we can see the creature. It vaguely resembles a Wolf-Sapien.  
It has grey colored fur, and has a wolf like muzzle. The similarity ends there. It is heavily scared around its face.  
It has about twenty claws per hand. It has massive calf muscles. It's eyes are red. This creature will be referred  
to has Shadow Wolves.  
  
Harish (Disgusted)  
What the hell was that?  
  
Toby vomits.  
  
Pete (Scared)  
I don't know, but it looks like it crawled out of there. Look what it did for Rex.  
  
Toby (Scared)  
Let's get the hell out of here. There might be more of those... those... those things.  
  
Clicking sounds can be heard coming towards them from both sides.  
  
Harish (Scared)  
Oh fuck!  
  
Pete (Blunt)  
Ok, let's push our way back to the entrance. Let's move dogs!  
  
Pete, Toby, and Harish (in that order) run towards the entrance. Harish constantly turns around and fires a volley  
of shots down the hall. Out of the shadows, a Shadow Wolf pounces Harish. Another one pounces on him has  
well. One Shadow Wolf grabs Harish's right arm and the other grabs his left. They begin to tug on him, trying  
to get the other to let go.  
  
Toby (Mad)  
Like hell you're going to kill Harish!  
  
Toby fires a grenade into on of the Shadow Wolves, blowing off a large portion of its torso, but it still lives.  
Pete unloads a clip into the other Shadow Wolf, causing it to let go. Harish grabs his gun and shoves the barrel  
into the Shadow Wolf that's still holding on to him. Harish pulls the trigger, spraying the Shadow Wolf's blood  
against the wall. The Shadow Wolf let's go of Harish. Pete, Toby, and Harish start to run again. A Shadow Wolf  
drops from the ceiling and lands on Toby. Pete and Harish shoot at it, ripping up its back, but it has no affect.  
The Shadow Wolf bites Toby's neck, ripping off most of it. Toby dies instantly. Harish runs towards the Shadow  
Wolf, but Pete stops him.  
  
Pete (Blunt)  
There's nothing you can do for him now. Let's just get the fuck out of here!  
  
Harish sighs and runs with Pete. Up ahead, four Shadow Wolves jump in their way. Harish fires a grenade, but  
it falls short of doing any damge. The Shadow Wolves rush forward, and pounce on Harish. They have Harish  
totally surrounded. Soon, Harish's yell can be heard, but it soon ends. Blood begins to fly up from inside the  
circle of Shadow Wolves. Pete runs into a nearby room and closes the door behind him. He sits next to it and  
pants heavily. There's a "growling" sound and Pete looks next to him and comes face to face with a Shadow  
Wolf. Pete reaches for his gun, but the Shadow Wolf raises his paw and swings at Pete.  
  
Setting: Outside of the room. The door swings open and the inside of it is red with blood.  
  
Setting: Outside the bunker. Same has before.  
  
German Shepard (Blunt, Army Like)  
Sir, the squads inside have reported gun shots and Omega Squad hasn't reported in.  
  
Maxwell (Mad)  
Great, that's just fucking great.  
  
German Shepard (Unsure, Army Like)  
Sir, your orders sir?  
  
Maxwell (Annoyed)  
What's the status of the other squads?  
  
German Shepard (Blunt, Army Like)  
Sir, we still have contact with them sir.  
  
Maxwell (Blunt)  
Ok good. Let's move in.  
  
German Sheaprd (Surprised, Army Like)  
Sir, you're going to move in too sir?  
  
Maxwell (Annoyed)  
I'm in charge of this operation, and I'm going to make sure it works.  
  
German Shepard (Blunt, Army Like)  
Sir, yes sir.  
  
Setting: Outside of bunker, behind a snow drift. Same has before.  
  
Chase (Confused)  
Why are they all moving in?  
  
Newman (Confused)  
I don't know, they seem pretty ticked off about something.  
  
Rebel (Happy)  
Well, that proves XL766 is still a good guy, well to a certain extent at least.  
  
Winston (Confused, Annoyed)  
How?  
  
Rebel (Sarcastic)  
Only XL766 can piss off anyone enough to send in a whole army after him.  
  
Indiana (Serious)  
Right, but he could be in trouble. Here's the plan, L33t team and Regulators will move in first once the DAH  
are in. After ten minutes, the Road Rovers and Bobcat Strayers will follow. Lone Dog Team and Phantom Canine,  
you stay out here and be on the look out for more DAH helicopters.  
  
Everyone looks shocked at Indiana.  
  
Coyota (Shocked)  
Indiana actually thought of a plan, a good on at that.  
  
Indiana (Blunt)  
Well, I'm in charge of L33t team now, I have to be a little bit more mature during a mission.  
  
Hunter (Blunt)  
Alright, you heard the dog. Let's hit the road Rovers!  
  
Setting: Inside the bunker, hallway. XL766 is walking down it, with his Desert Eagle in paw.  
  
XL766 (Thinking to himself, Mad)  
Great! Not only is the way to Hölle Cauldron been open, but some of the Uber Soldats are awake. That's going  
to make everything real fun.  
  
A Shadow Wolf leaps out of a shadow in front of XL766. The Shadow Wolf looks at XL766 for a second and  
backs up in fear. XL766 points his Desert Eagle at the Shadow Wolf's face.  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
You know who I am don't ya. And you're thinking "Oh shit, I picked the wrong Cano-Sapien to fuck with!".  
  
XL766 pulls the trigger, causing blood to spray everywhere. The Shadow Wolf falls down dead. XL766 continues  
to walks down the hall.  
  
Setting: Inside bunker, entrance. The DAH are firing down every hallway. Maxwell and the German Shepard  
are in the back of the DAH.  
  
Maxwell (Mad)  
What the hell is going on?  
  
German Shepard (Honest, Army Like)  
Sir, I don't really know sir.  
  
A Shadow Wolf jumps out from the shadows and in front of Maxwell. Maxwell grabs it by the neck and looks  
it dead in the eye.  
  
Maxwell (Mad)  
Son, I've been through so much fist-to-fist training, you couldn't ever dream of laying a paw on me.  
  
Maxwell snaps its neck.  
  
German Shepard (Impressed, Army Like)  
Sir, good job sir.  
  
Maxwell (Proud)  
Thank you solider. Now get our dogs moving, if that's what we're dealing with, then there's no reason we should  
be held back this far.  
  
German Shepard (Blunt, Army Like)  
Sir, yes sir.  
  
Setting: Outside the bunker. The L33t team, Regulators, Lone Dog Team, Phanom Canine, Road Rovers, and Bobcat  
Strayers are all outside of it. The L33t team and Regulators are getting ready to move in.  
  
Xander (Sarcastic)  
Tell me we're not going to move in when there's all of that gun fire going off.  
  
Indiana (Serious)  
Once the guns stop, we go in.  
  
The gun fire ceases.  
  
Voice (Male, Stern)  
Ok, let's move! Hurry your asses up soliders!  
  
Drifter (Unsure)  
We move?  
  
Indiana (Blunt)  
We move.  
End of Episode 2 


	3. Farewell, My Friend

"Bio - Episode 3: Farewell, My Friend" (uncut)  
  
By: McCracken  
  
Road Rovers and anything that invole them are property of Warner Bros. The Galaxy Rovers, Regulators  
and the crew of the Space Rover 2, and the Lone Dog Team are property of Kristen Coughlan.  
Strayers are property of Steven Today. Huntress, Duke, and Canis are property of Greywolf Lupous.  
L33T Team, Bobcat Strayers and Phantom Canine are property of McCracken. Everyone I haven't mentioned  
belong to other ppl that I didn't mention.  
  
Setting: Inside of the bunker. Oslo, Norway. The L33t and Regulators have entered. The main hallway is  
drenched with blood, but there are no bodies or weapons.  
  
Sheila (Disgusted)  
What happened here?  
  
Padfoot (Disgusted)  
I don't know, I'm just glad there aren't any bodies around.  
  
Drifter (Blunt)  
Ok, let's get moving. Tell the Bobcats and Rovers to come down.  
  
Xander (Blunt)  
Ok.  
  
Setting: Hallway. XL766 is walks down it, shooting any Shadow Wolf that pops in his way.  
  
XL766 (Thinking to himself, Worried)  
If the some of the Uber Soldats are awake, then maybe they're awake too. No, the Uber Soldats were just a flook.  
  
Setting: Hallway. The DAH are making their way down the hall.  
  
Maxwell (Stern, Army Like)  
Ok, I want everyone to split into their squads and make their way through every room here. I want any papers  
containing the words "Projekt: Uber Soldat", "Angels", or "Project: Savior" to be brought to me.  
  
German Shepard (Confused, Army Like)  
Sir, what's important about those papers, sir?  
  
Maxwell (Blunt, Army Like)  
Since you are my second in command here, I guess I might as well tell you.  
  
All of the squads have moved off, leaving Maxwell and the German Shepard alone.  
  
Maxwell (Explaining, Army Like)  
Fourth Reich.  
  
German Shepard (Confused)  
Fourth Reich?  
  
Maxwell (Explaining, Army Like)  
Fetch wants the DAH to become the Fourth Reich. For a little history drop back, acient Rome was the First  
Reich, Napoleon's French Army was the Second, the Nazi were the Third, and we're going to be the Fourth.  
  
German Shepard (Confused)  
How?  
  
Maxwell (Explaining, Army Like)  
Simple, within this bunker, there are things that were not ment to exist, ever. What we saw coming in here was  
merely the tip of the spear, we're about to go deeper. To put it bluntly, we're going to take the DNA charts for  
the things in here, and recreate them for our use.  
  
German Shepard (Confused)  
So we're going to create an army of genetic monsters that will obey us and we'll be able to take over the world?  
  
Maxwell (Blunt, Army Like)  
More or less. (Threating) Now what you just heard will never be uttered out from your mouth unless you're  
talking to me directly. None of these soliders are to know and no one higher than me will hear you say it. I'm  
risking my own life by trusting you with this information. If I find out that you've been telling others, I'll shoot  
you dead and deny everything about it. Understood?  
  
German Shepard (Scared, Army Like)  
Sir, yes sir!  
  
Setting: Inside Bunker. The Bobcat Strayers and Road Rovers come in.  
  
Newman (Disgusted)  
What the fuck happened here?  
  
Colleen (Disgusted)  
I don't know, but let's just get this over with.  
  
Hunter (Blunt)  
Ok, L33t team and Bobcats, (pointing down the hall) I want you guys to go down the hall. Every time there is  
a split, I want two of you, one from each team, to go down it. Regulators, you guys go left. We'll go right. Let's  
do this!  
  
The Road Rovers go to the right, the Regulators go to the left, and the L33t team and Bobcat Strayers go straight.  
On the first turn off, Winston and Napoleon break off. At the second, Newman and Sheila break off. They  
reach the third.  
  
Coyota (Annoyed)  
Great, we have uneven numbers. Yamotto, you and me will go down here.  
  
Indiana (Upset)  
What about me sweetheart?  
  
Coyota (Growl)  
Don't ever call me sweetheart.  
  
Indiana (Smug, Quick)  
Coyota, have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful creature on earth?  
  
Coyota (Surprised)  
Well, no you haven't.... (Growl) Don't disgust me Indiana.  
  
Yamotto (Stern)  
You two can stay here and argue like pups, I'm going down here.  
  
Yamotto moves down the hall.  
  
Coyota (Mad)  
Great, I'm stuck here with you.  
  
Indiana (Smug)  
Don't worry babe, let's just go find XL766.  
  
Coyota (Mad)  
Don't call me babe!  
  
A red laser light appear in between Coyota and Indiana. Two more appear (each one shining on their foreheads).  
  
A squad of DAH soliders surround them.  
  
Solider #1 (Tough)  
Drop your weapons and put your paws up!  
  
Indiana (Whispering to Coyota)  
Follow my lead babe.  
  
Indiana pulls a gun up to his head.  
  
Indiana (Deep Voice, Tough)  
No one move or else the dog gets it! Drop your guns now!  
  
Solider #2 (Concerned)  
What should we do?  
  
Solider #1 (Blunt)  
Just do what he says.  
  
The soliders drop their guns. Indiana starts to walk away. Coyota follows him.  
  
Indiana (Deep Voice, Tough)  
No one follow!  
  
Indiana (Normal Voice, Scared)  
Help me someone!  
  
Solider #3 (Worried)  
Isn't someone going to help that poor dog?  
  
Solider #1 (Annoyed)  
Sssh! That's the sort of talk that will get him killed!  
  
Coyota walks around the corner. Indiana grabs hold of it.  
  
Indiana (Normal Voice, Scared)  
Help me! Oh Lordy help me!  
  
Indiana grabs his mouth.  
  
Indiana (Deep Voice, Tough)  
Shut up!  
  
Indiana walks around the corner.  
  
Indiana (Smug)  
Tell me babe, am I good, or am I good?  
  
Coyota (Sarcastic)  
Neither, you just watch too many Mel Brooks movies.  
  
Setting: Outside of Bunker. The Lone Dog Team and Phantom Canine are waiting outside.  
  
Sam (Annoyed)  
I hate guard duty.  
  
Rebel (Blunt)  
Someone's got to do it.  
  
A Cycleborg starts to approach them.  
  
Bud (Confused)  
Who the hell is that?  
  
Chase (Annoyed)  
How the hell would I know?  
  
The Cycleborg lands and Amber jumps off it.  
  
Amber (Stern)  
Where's XL766?  
  
Ginger (Explaining)  
XL766 is inside. L33t Team, your team, Regulators, and Road Rovers are down there looking for him.  
  
Amber (Stern)  
Thanks.  
  
Amber walks in.  
  
Sam (Confused)  
Can she do that?  
  
Corelone (Italian Accent, Laughing)  
She just did.  
  
Setting: Inside the bunker, hallway. A lone Shadow Wolf walks down it. A squad of DAH soliders run by on  
an adjacent hall. The last one stop and fires a burst of bullets into the Shadow Wolf, spraying blood and killing  
it.  
  
Setting: Inside bunker, research room. It's a large room with four tables (each one covered with dry blood). There  
are files scattered all over the place. Maxwell is looking them over when the German Shepard walks in.  
  
German Shepard (Blunt, Army Like)  
Sir, I have good and bad news, sir.  
  
Maxwell (Stern)  
Good news first.  
  
German Shepard (Explaining, Army Like)  
Sir, All of the creatures have been killed, sir.  
  
Maxwell (Stern)  
Bad news?  
  
German Shepard (Explaining, Army Like)  
Sir, All of the files vital to us have been destoryed. Apparently the intruder knew where to go for, sir.  
  
Maxwell (Stern)  
Apparently not, there's a few files in here that could help us. Bring in a squad to pick up these files.  
  
Setting: Inside bunker, hallway. XL766 is walking down it. At the end, is a an opening that was once covered  
by a trap door. XL766 walks towards it, but Yamotto steps in his way.  
  
Yamotto (Happy)  
XL766-San.  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
Out of my way Yamotto.  
  
Yamotto (Stern)  
Wait.  
  
XL766 stops.  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
What?  
  
Yamotto (Stern)  
You're not coming back are you?  
  
XL766 sighs.  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
No, I'm not. I hoped that letter I lefted would prevent any of you from coming after me.  
  
Yamotto (Stern)  
Why XL766? Why aren't you going to come back?  
  
XL766 (Explaining)  
Look Yamotto, down in there are things that aren't suppose to exist. If the DAH find out how to create them,  
then it's the end of the world for everyone. I have to kill them.  
  
Yamotto (Stern)  
And you plan on dieing in the process?  
  
XL766 (Explaining)  
Yes I do, I'm one of them after all.  
  
Yamotto solemnly nods his head.  
  
Yamotto (Blunt)  
I understand.  
  
XL766 (Serious)  
Yamotto, make sure Amber gets the right guy.  
  
Yamotto (Upbeat)  
You were the right guy for her XL766-San.  
  
XL766 smiles slightly.  
  
XL766 (Curious)  
Who was put in charge of the L33t team?  
  
Yamotto (Blunt)  
Indiana-San.  
  
XL766 (Curious)  
Is he doing a good job?  
  
Yamotto (Blunt)  
Yes.  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
Good, he's in charge now.  
  
Yamotto extends his paw to XL766.  
  
Yamotto (Upbeat)  
It has been a pleasure to meet you and work with you, XL766-San.  
  
XL766 grabs Yamotto's paw and shakes.  
  
XL766 (Upbeat)  
Same to you.  
  
Sheila and Napleon spot them and run down the hall.  
  
Sheila (Happy)  
XL766!  
  
Yamotto (Stern)  
Weren't you with Newman?  
  
Sheila (Explaining)  
I was, but we argued too much and I switched him for Napoleon.  
  
Napoleon (Serious)  
Something's not right here.  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
I'm leaving, for good.  
  
Sheila (Shocked)  
You can't be serious.  
  
Yamotto (Stern)  
I'll explain later, right now let's let XL766 go.  
  
Napoleon shakes XL766's paw.  
  
Napoleon (Upbeat)  
I shall miss you XL766.  
  
XL766 (Upbeat)  
I'll miss you too Napleon.  
  
Sheila (Unsure)  
So, this is finally good bye?  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
If it helps, you could call it 'until next time'.  
  
XL766 extends his paw, but Sheila smacks it away. She then puts her arms around him and kisses him. She lets  
go.  
  
Sheila (Sly)  
I always wanted to do that once.  
  
XL766 smiles, but it fades away.  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
Make sure no on follows me.  
  
XL766 turns and runs down the hall into the door.  
  
Yamotto, Napoleon, and Sheila watch him go and turn to leave. Drifter walks down the hall and sees XL766.  
He runs after.  
  
Drifter (Calling)  
Hey X!  
  
XL766 runs faster, but Drifter catches up to him.  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
Go away Drifter, I'm going alone.  
  
Drifter (Blunt)  
Of course you are, and I'm coming with you.  
  
XL766 turns around and looks Drifter in the face.  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
No you're not. You're staying here.  
  
Drifter (Mad)  
Damn it XL766, I'm your fucking friend! And I'm not about to let you go off to your doom.  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
Drifter, if you come with me, you'll just get killed. You have too much to lose.  
  
Drifter (Stern)  
Look X, I made a promise to Amber right before we left. She asked me to make sure nothing happened to you,  
and I promised I wouldn't. I don't know about promises in your eyes, but to me they're everything.  
  
XL766 smiles.  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
Are you sure this is what you want?  
  
Drifter (Blunt)  
Yes.  
  
XL766 turns around.  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
Ok, let's get going then.  
  
XL766 and Drifter run down the hall.  
  
Setting: Inside bunker, research room. Maxwell is looking over all of the files.  
  
Maxwell (Thinking to himself)  
12 Angels, 12 disciples of Jesus, makes sense. There was even a traitor, just like Judas. But they replaced it  
with something even more powerful. And we've got the DNA codes for it.  
  
Maxwell smiles.  
  
Maxwell (Thinking to himself)  
We even got the codes for those wolf things, Shadow Wolves. God damn, things couldn't be better. Maxwell  
sets his hand on the wall, and the wall tile goes in.  
  
Maxwell (Confused)  
What the hell?  
  
Setting: Lower Bunker. Red lights start going off everywhere. XL766 looks worried and Drifter looks confused.  
  
Drifter (Confused)  
What's going on?  
  
XL766 (Worried)  
They're free.  
End of Episode 3 


	4. Angel Attack

"Bio - Episode 4: Angel Attack" (uncut)  
  
By: McCracken  
  
Road Rovers and anything that invole them are property of Warner Bros. The Galaxy Rovers, Regulators  
and the crew of the Space Rover 2, and the Lone Dog Team are property of Kristen Coughlan.  
Strayers are property of Steven Today. L33T Team, Bobcat Strayers and Phantom Canine are property of  
McCracken. Star Warz Rap is property of Chris Crawford & Jason Brannon. Everyone I haven't mentioned  
belong to other ppl that I didn't mention.  
  
Setting: Lower Bunker. Drifter and XL766 are walking down the hall way.  
  
Drifter (Confused)  
What's free?  
  
XL766 (Worried)  
The Angels.  
  
Drifter (Confused)  
Angels?  
  
XL766 (Worried, Explaining)  
Genetic created creatures that only have one thought on their minds, killing.  
  
Drifter gulps.  
  
XL766 (Worried, Explaining)  
There's twelve of them in all. You know, like twelve disciples of Jesus, it's very sick and twisted humor. The  
first nine have the same weakness. A red orb on their body. All you have to do it destory it and that will kill  
them. The last three don't.  
  
Drifter (Releaved)  
Phew, all we have to do is shoot them from a distance.  
  
XL766 (Worried, Explaining)  
That's the problem, most of them have an AT-Field.  
  
Drifter (Confused)  
AT-Field?  
  
XL766 (Worried, Explaining)  
Absoulte Terror-Field, and that's exactly what it is. It's like a force field. Once it's up, guns or anything like  
that can't break it.  
  
Drifter (Scared)  
What can?  
  
XL766 (Worried, Explaining)  
One of two things. An AT-Field of the same power to cancel it out, or hope the Angel doesn't have it activated.  
  
XL766 and Drifter turn the corner and see a large clear colored blob. In the center of the blob is a red nucleus.  
XL766 and Drifter jump back behind the corner.  
  
Drifter (Scared)  
What the hell is that?  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
That would be an Angel.  
  
Drifter (Curious)  
Ok, so, what's the plan?  
  
XL766 (Confused)  
Plan?  
  
Drifter (Worried)  
Please tell me you have a plan against these things.  
  
XL766 (Explaining)  
I have never have a plan, I always just wing it.  
  
Drifter (Mad)  
Are you crazy!!!!  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
I thougth you would have a plan!  
  
Drifter (Mad)  
You know what's down here, you should have the plan!  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
No, you're older!  
  
Drifter (Mad)  
So!  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
You're suppose to be wiser!  
  
Drifter (Mad)  
You're in charge of an entire unit!  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
So are you! Think of a plan!  
  
Drifter (Mad)  
No, you think of a plan!  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
Drifter, let's be mature. There's a large blob and it's probably going to try and kill us.  
  
Drifter (Blunt)  
Right.  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
So think of a god damn plan already!  
  
Drifter (Mad)  
No, you think of one!  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
What would you do?  
  
Drifter (Mad)  
Make you think of a plan!  
  
XL766 (Quick)  
Ok, how about this, we go around the corner and try to kill it?  
  
Drifter (Mad)  
You call that a plan?  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
Well, you can't think of one.  
  
Drifter (Mad)  
I can think of a better one.  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
Well then, tell me your better plan.  
  
Setting: Upper level of the bunker. Indiana and Coyota are walking down the hall, looking for XL766. Indiana  
tries to hold Coyota's hand, but she pulls it away.  
  
Coyota (Growl)  
Try that again, and I'll make you sing in Sopprano.  
  
Indiana (Smug)  
I know you're scared.  
  
Coyota (Annoyed)  
Scared that you'll try to kiss me.  
  
A sound is heard coming from the other end of the hall. Coyota squeezes Indiana's hand tightly.  
  
Indiana (Smug)  
I knew you were scared.  
  
Coyota smacks him.  
  
Indiana (In pain)  
Now what was that for?  
  
The sound gets louder as it gets closer to them.  
  
Coyota (Scared)  
What's coming?  
  
Indiana (Tough)  
I don't know, but stay behind me babe, I don't want anything to happen to you.  
  
Coyota (Rolls Eyes, Sarcastic)  
Oh please.  
  
Indiana (Confused)  
What? I really don't want anything to happen.....  
  
A Shadow Wolf runs into Indiana. They look each other in the face. The Shadow Wolf yelps and Indiana yelps.  
The Shadow Wolf runs away.  
  
Coyota (Scared)  
What the hell was that?  
  
Indiana (Confused)  
How in the hell would I know.  
  
Coyota turns around.  
  
Coyota (Scared)  
Uh, Indiana?  
  
Indiana (Blunt)  
Yeah?  
  
Coyota (Scared)  
I think your friend has more friends coming.  
  
Indiana (Scared)  
Shit  
  
A horde of Shadow Wolves come running at them.  
  
Coyota (Scared)  
What are we going to do Indy?  
  
Indiana (Smug)  
Hey you called me Indy, is that your pet name for me now?  
  
Coyota smacks him.  
  
Indiana and Coyota turn to run from the Shadow Wolves, but a much bigger one is in their way.  
  
Shadow Wolf (Deep Voice, Tough)   
What do we have here?  
  
Coyota (Amazed)  
You can talk?  
  
Shadow Wolf (Smug)  
No shit. I'm Fenris, the wolf of the apocalypse.  
  
Indiana (Sarcastic)  
No kidding, I'm Indiana and this is my Glock 18 in your face.  
  
Indiana pulls out his Glock 18 and points it straight into Fenris' face. He pulls the trigger, spraying blood all  
over the place. Indiana and Coyota run past him. Fenris quickly regenerates the wound and watches them run.  
  
Fenris (Smug)  
Sticks and stones, may break my bones, but nothing, will ever kill me.  
  
Indiana (Sarcastic, Calling back)  
You must be a Super Beast fan.  
  
Feris howls and runs after them with super speed. Indiana grabs Coyota's arm and pulls her into a room.  
Fenris runs towards them, but Indiana slams the door closed in his face. Indiana quickly locks the deadbolt,  
preventing Fenris from entering.  
  
Coyota (Sarcastic)  
I don't know what is scarier, them or being trapped in a room with you.  
  
Indiana (Annoyed)  
Is that any way to thank someone who just saved your skin?  
  
Clawing and scraping are heard behind the door.  
  
Coyota (Scared)  
You haven't saved my skin yet!  
  
Indiana pushes a table in front of the door.  
  
Coyota (Annoyed)  
Like that is going to work.  
  
Setting: Another part of the bunker. Maxwell is walking out of the research room. The German Shepard walks up  
to him.  
  
Maxwell (Stern)  
What's the status of our troops?  
  
German Shepard (Army Like, Blunt)  
Sir, No one is answering their commuicators, sir.  
  
Maxwell (Stern)  
Shit, well it appears that there's a lower part of the base. We're going to check it out. Tell all of the  
squads to move in, dead or not.  
  
Setting: Yet another part of the bunker. Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile and Shag are walking down the hall. Shag  
is whining the whole way down the hall. Growling is heard. Shag jumps into Exile's arms. Blitz jumps into  
Colleen's arms, Colleen drops him.  
  
Colleen (Apathetic)  
Whoops.  
  
Hunter (Confused)  
What the hell is that?  
  
Exile (Blunt)  
I don't know, but it doesn't sound goodski.  
  
Setting: Outside the bunker.  
  
Phantom Canine and the Lone Dog Team are guarding. Sam notices some ripples coming towards them.  
  
Sam (Confused)  
What the fuck is that?  
  
Rebel (Curious)  
What do you see?  
  
The ripples dissappear.  
  
Sam (Blunt)  
Sorry, it must of been nothing.  
  
Suddenly, there's a huge splash and a giant white creature jumps out of the water towards them. It's a giant  
white sea monster. It has no eyes and has huge jaws.  
  
Bud (Scared)  
What the fuck is that!  
  
Lily (Scared)  
I don't know, but it's going to land on us!  
  
Ginger (Shouting)  
Quick, get out of its way!  
  
Chase (Scared)  
WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone jumps off to the side. The creature lands on the ice, breaking it. It swims deep in the water.  
  
Corelone (Shouting)  
Rebel, does your team have any guns?  
  
Rebel (Shouting back)  
Yeah.  
  
Corelone (Shouting)  
Well, I suggest we use them.  
  
The creature starts to swim up from the water. It opens it mouth exposing thousands of sharp teeth and a red  
orb in the back of its mouth. Everyone shoots at it, but a orange shield appears and deflects all of the bullets.  
  
Rebel (Scared)  
It didn't even scatch him.  
  
Lacey (Scared)  
It's coming back!  
  
Tasha (Scared)  
FUCK!!!!!!  
  
The creature comes up to the surface and takes a major bite out of the ice where Chase is, biting off his leg.  
Chase's blood pours into the water and one the ice. The creature once more dives underneath the water.  
  
Chase (In pain)  
AHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Sam (Shouting, Reassuring)  
Stay there Chase, I'll heal you.  
  
Sam runs over to Chase, but the creature tail flies up in the air and comes down on Sam, knocking him in the  
water.  
  
Ginger (Worried)  
SAM!!!!  
  
Sam swims back up to the surface.  
  
Sam (Shivering)  
Motherfucker it's cold!  
  
Setting: Upper Bunker, Halls. Amber is making her way through the base looking for XL766.  
  
Amber (Shouting)  
XIE!!  
  
She doesn't see a Shadow Wolf behind her.  
  
Amber (Worried)  
Oh where is that dog?  
  
There is a soft growling and breathing.  
  
Amber slowly reaches down for her pistol, a Desert Eagle. She lifts it up very slowly and then turns around  
and fires it, hitting the Shadow Wolf in the left shoulder. Blood sprays on her. The Shadow Wolf regenerates.  
  
Amber (Worried)  
That cannot be good.  
  
Amber fires the other four round in the Desert Eagle, hammering the Shadow Wolf in the chest. The Shadow  
Wolf takes a few steps back in pain. Amber drops out the clip and reaches for another one to reload. The wolf  
bites Amber's arm.Amber cries in pain and reloads the gun.  
  
Amber (In pain, Sarcastic)  
Has Xie would say "Eat this you motherfucker!"  
  
Amber puts the gun against the Shadow Wolf's head and unloads the clip, blowing off most the head. Amber  
grabs her shoulder in pain.  
  
Amber (Blunt)  
This shouldn't happen to a future mother.  
  
Amber hears more growling from down the hall. She reloads her pistol. Two more Shadow Wolves come. One  
in front of her, one behind. Amber fires three shots into the Shadow Wolf in front of her and and turns around,  
firing two shots into the other Shadow Wolf's face. More Shadow Wolves come. Amber tries to reload her  
gun, but the Shadow Wolves pounce on her.  
  
Setting: Lower Bunker. Drifter and XL766 are still arguing about a plan.  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
No, you think of the damn plan!  
  
Setting: Lower Bunker, Hölle Cauldron. Amber is draged into a chamber. A humaniod figure approaches her.  
It has wings like an angel (but they're horribly disfigured). It carries a flaming sword in one hand and a shield  
that looks like pure steel in the other.  
  
Humanoid (Curious)  
What have we here?  
  
Shadow Wolf (Growl)  
Intuder.  
  
Humanoid (Curious)  
Is this the intruder that freed all of us?  
  
Shadow Wolf (Growl)  
No. Shot at us. Not Freed.  
  
Humanoid (Dissapointed)  
Oh darn, she's so pretty too.  
  
Amber (Fake Tough, Scared)  
What the hell are you?  
  
Humanoid (Explaining)  
I'm from hell. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Gefallenen Engel.  
  
Amber (Confused)  
Gefallenen Engel?  
  
Gefallenen Engel (Explaining)  
It's German for Fallen Angel.  
  
Amber (Scared)  
What do you want with me?  
  
Gefallenen Engel (Explaining)  
Well, I had hoped that you released us, but I was wrong. Now, I'll use you has my gambling tool.  
  
Amber (Confused)  
Huh?  
  
Gefallenen Engel (Curious)  
You're friends are in here, right?  
  
Amber (Blunt)  
I don't know.  
  
Gefallenen Engel (Explaining)  
Well, there are other, what are you called again? Oh yes, Cano-Sapiens. Well, there are other Cano-Sapiens in  
here and they are attacking my friends. You see, they won't hurt my friends if we have you.  
  
Setting: Outside the bunker. Sam is trying to get out of the water, but the creature is swiming towards him.  
Sean dives into the water.  
  
Lily (To herself)  
How can it see us if it doesn't have eyes?  
  
Rebel (Confused)  
What did you say, Lil?  
  
Sean grabs hold of Sam.  
  
Sean (Stern)  
Come on Laddy!  
  
Sean drags Sam on to a patch of ice beside Chase.  
  
Chase (Sarcastic)  
Fighting sea monsters wasn't in the job description.  
  
Sam puts his paws against Chase's leg, healing the wound. Sean knocks both of them out of the way as the  
creature jumps out of the water and lands where they were. The creature swims deep underneath the water.  
  
Rebel (Shouting)  
If we stay out here. We're done for.  
  
Lily (Quick)  
Wait, I have an idea. No one move at all.  
  
Lily starts to run down the ice field. Through the ice, the creature can be seen swimming after her at great speed.  
  
Lily (Shouting)  
It senses movement  
  
The creature bursts out of the ice right in front of her and tries to bite her. Lily jumps back.  
  
Lily (Shouting)  
Or maybe not.  
  
Ginger (Shouting)  
No I think you're right Lily!  
  
The creature swims off towards Ginger's direction.  
  
Chase (Scared)  
It's our voices!  
  
Bud (Blunt)  
Wait a minute, it senses movement and sounds.  
  
The creature bites off a piece of ice next to Bud.  
  
Rebel (Stern)  
Stop talking and moving  
  
The creature jumps out of the water and lands right next to Rebel, breaking the ice next to him. Rebel falls in  
the water, but doesn't try to swim. The creature circles around him. Rebel stays motionless as the creature  
floats up to the surface and looks Rebel dead in the face. The creature dives underneath the water and swims  
out to the ocean. Rebel swims to the ice and climbs on.  
  
Sam (Concerned)  
Hey guys, um, you do know that that thing is swimming out to the North Sea, right?  
  
Rebel (Shivering)  
Let it go Sam. It'll come back.  
  
Setting: Upper Bunker, room. Coyota and Indiana are in it. There's a table against the door and clawing and  
scrapping can be heard from outside.  
  
Coyota (Worried)  
Great, I'm going to die with a jerk.  
  
Indiana (Smug)  
Calm down honey, we'll find a way out of here.  
  
Coyota (Growl)  
Don't you EVER call me honey, understand?  
  
Indiana ignores her and spots a ventilation shaft.  
  
Indiana (Blunt, Pointing at shaft)  
Quick, get in there.  
  
Coyota sees it and opens it up. She climbs in it and Indiana climbs in afterwards.  
  
Setting: Inside Ventilation Shaft. Coyota is crawling in front of Indiana.  
  
Coyota (Stern)  
I swear, you better not look forward.  
  
Indiana (Confused)  
If I don't look forward, then how can I see?  
  
Coyota (Stern)  
I don't care, just don't look forward.  
  
Indiana looks forward.  
  
Indiana (Thinking to himself)  
Damn, she's got one hot ass.  
  
Coyota kicks him in the face.  
  
Coyota (Mad)  
I told you not to look forward!  
  
Setting: Upper Bunker, room. Same as before, but the Shadow Wolves have finally broken in. Fenris walks in.  
  
Fenris (Mad)  
Where are they?  
  
A Shadow Wolf sniffs at the ventilation shaft.  
  
Fenris (Stern)  
Get in there and find them!  
  
Two Shadow Wolves crawl in.  
  
Setting: Lower Bunker, hallway. Drifter and XL766 are aruging.  
  
Drifter (Mad)  
How about we just go around the corner and wing it!  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
Well duh, that's what I've been saying.  
  
The blob comes around the corner towards them.  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
Oh shit.  
  
The blob shoots out part of itself, like a fist, and hits Drifter. Drifter goes flying down the hall into a wall. The  
blob shoots another fist, but XL766 grabs it.  
  
XL766 (Proud)  
Ha!  
  
The blob shoots another fist, knocking XL766 down the hall and into a wall next to Drifter.  
  
Drifter (In pain, Sarcastic)  
That didn't work too well.  
  
XL766 (In pain, Blunt)  
Yeah, but at least I know it doesn't have an AT-Field.  
  
Drifter (In pain, Confused)  
How do you know that?  
  
XL766 (In pain, Explaining)  
Easy, if it did, we'd be a lot farther away and in more pain.  
  
Drifter (In pain, Blunt)  
You wanna try again?  
  
XL766 (In pain, Sarcastic)  
Why not?  
  
Drifter and XL766 flip themselves upright and rush down the hall at the blob. The shoots several fists at them,  
but Drifter and XL766 either deflect the fists or dodge them. XL766 punches into the blob, barely missing the  
nucleus.  
  
XL766 (Shouting)  
Aim for the nucleus!  
  
Drifter (Agreeing)  
Right!  
  
Drifter punches into the blob at the nucleus, but it moves away. The blob shoots out a fist and hits Drifter in the  
stomach. Drifter spits out blood. XL766, in a fit of rage, begins to punch into the blob mutliple times, each  
time missing the nucleus.  
  
XL766 (Missing, Pissed)  
Come one motherfucker! What you got? You ain't got nothing!  
  
The blob powers up a orange field that knocks Drifter and XL766 down the hall and through several walls.  
  
Drifter (In pain, Confused)  
What the fuck was that?  
  
XL766 (In pain, Explaining)  
That would be an AT-Field.  
  
Drifter (In pain, Confused)  
I thought you said it didn't have one.  
  
XL766 (In pain, Blunt)  
I thought so too.  
  
Drifter (In pain, Annoyed)  
Now what do we do?  
  
XL766 (In pain, Explaining)  
Well, since neither one of us has an AT-Field to cancel it out with, we'll just have to wait until it regenerates  
the damage we did to it.  
  
Drifter (In pain, Blunt)  
How long will that take?  
  
XL766 (In pain, Explaining)  
Well, seeing how it is the first "Angel", I'd give it about twenty minutes.  
  
Drifter (In pain, Dry)  
Great.  
  
Setting: Upper Bunker, hallway. Maxwell and the German Shepard are walking down it.  
  
Maxwell (Stern)  
Have you contacted any of the squads yet?  
  
German Shepard (Army Like, Blunt)  
Sir, no sir.  
  
Maxwell (Mad)  
Fuck. Well, keep trying.  
  
A Shadow Wolf walks out in front of them. Maxwell pulls out his hostlered TMP (Tactical Machine Pistol)  
and fires a three round burst into its chest, spraying its blood all over the floor and walls. The Shadow Wolf  
falls down. Maxwell walks up to it and fires another three round burst into its head spraying brain juice and  
blood all over the floor.  
  
Maxwell (Blunt)  
These things are getting easier and easier to kill.  
  
Setting: Lower Bunker, Hölle Cauldron. Same as before. Gefallenen Engel is in front of the cage Amber is in.  
A Shadow Wolf approaches him.  
  
Shadow Wolf (Nervious)  
12th Angel, in Lower Bunker. Fighting Zurest.  
  
Gefallenen Engel (Reassuring)  
That's impossible, Balrog is locked up below us.  
  
Shadow Wolf (Nervious)  
No. Other 12th Angel.  
  
Gefallenen Engel gives a quick worried look, but calms down.  
  
Gefallenen Engel (Reassuring)  
He's no Angel. Zurest will kill him easily.  
  
Shadow Wolf (Nervious)  
But he travel with other of equal strength.  
  
Gefallenen Engel (Annoyed)  
I said Zurest will kill him easily, got it?  
  
Shadow Wolf (Blunt)  
Yes.  
  
Gefallenen Engel (Annoyed)  
Good, now leave.  
  
Amber (Thinking to herself)  
Xie must be with the 12th Angel.  
  
Setting: Lower Bunker, hallway. Same as before. The AT-Field around the Angel finally dissappears.  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
Aight, let's roll.  
  
Drifter and XL766 run down the hallway towards the Angel. The Angel once more shoots out another barrage  
of fists. Drifter and XL766 either dodge the fists or block them. Drifter attacks the Angel, punching into it, but  
missing the nucleus. XL766 jumps over it and continues to run down the hall.  
  
Drifter (Confused)  
Where the fuck are you going?  
  
XL766 (Quick)  
I'll explain later, just don't do anything!  
  
The Angel shoots all of its fists after XL766, exposing its nucleus.  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
Gotcha!  
  
XL766 dissapears and reappears in front of the nuclues and punches into it. The Angel lets out a high pitch  
scream and dissovles. XL766 looks at Drifter. Drifter looks at XL766. They both smile.  
  
Drifter & XL766 (Smug, Ghetto)  
We got Death Star! We got Death Star! We got Death Star!  
  
(to make any sense of that go to http://download.theforce.net/theater/gangsta/starwarz.html)  
  
Drifter (Happy)  
Ok, now how many Angels are there again?  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
12, well, 11 now. Come on, it's time to get the second Angel.  
  
Drifter (Dry)  
Oh goody.  
  
Setting: Upper Bunker, room. A ventialtion shaft in the room opens up and Coyota and Indiana drop into the  
room. Coyota lands on her back and Indiana lands on top of her. Coyota gives a quick happy look and then  
kicks him off.  
  
Coyota (Disgusted)  
Eeww! Never do that again.  
  
Indiana (Smug)  
Come on babe, I know you liked that.  
  
Coyota raises her hand to smack him, but two Shadow Wolves land in the room. Indiana pulls out his Glock 18  
and fires a three round burst into one Shadow Wolf's chest, spraying blood on Coyota. The other jump up on  
the wall and dives towards Indiana. Indiana unloads the entire clip, leaving the Shadow Wolf just a bloody  
mess on the floor. Indiana reloads his Glock and looks over at Coyota.  
  
Indiana (Concerned)  
You ok Coyota?  
  
Coyota gives Indiana a dirty look.  
  
Indiana (Confused)  
What? Oh.  
  
Indiana wipes the blood off of Coyota's face and smiles.  
  
Indiana (Blunt)  
That better?  
  
Setting: Lower Bunker, 2nd Angel containment area. It's a giant pool of water with a gate that leads outside  
(the gate is open). There's a small catwalk over the water. XL766 and Drifter are walking across the catwalk.  
  
Drifter (Calling)  
Here Angel, Angel, Angel, Angel, Angel. Where are you?  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
Shit, it's not in here.  
  
Drifter (Confused)  
Where is it then?  
  
XL766 points to the gate.  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
Out there.  
  
Drifter (Confused)  
How are we going to get it?  
  
XL766 (Explaining)  
Well, we have to go in after it.  
  
Drifter looks in the water.  
  
Drifter (Confused)  
We're going to go swimming, in Norway?  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
Um, yeah.  
  
Drifter (Mad)  
Hell no! I'm not going in there!  
  
XL766 (Apathetic)  
Suit yourself.  
  
XL766 takes a deep breath.  
  
XL766 (Scared)  
God help my little genetic ass!  
  
XL766 dives into the water. A second later he comes up to the surface.  
  
XL766 (Calling)  
Come on Drifter, it's not that cold.  
  
Drifter (Mad)  
I hate you.  
  
Drifter dives into the water. He pops back up to the surface.  
  
Drifter (Shivering)  
It's cold.  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
You'll get use to it, come on.  
  
XL766 swims towards the gate and Drifter follows him.  
  
Setting: Outside the bunker. The Lone Dog Team and Phantom Canine are still trying to get over what just  
happened.  
  
Bud (Scared, Confused)  
What the hell was that?  
  
Sean (Scared)  
I don't know laddy, I've never seen anything like it in my day.  
  
XL766 comes up to the water followed by Drifter.  
  
Drifter (Mad, Shivering)  
You f...f...f...f...f....f...f...fucking idiot!  
  
XL766 (Defensive)  
You're such a wossie Drifter.  
  
Lily (Surprised)  
Drifter?  
  
Drifter (Suprised, Shivering)  
Oh, hi Lily.  
  
Lily (Confused)  
What are you doing out in the water?  
  
Drifter swims towards the ice where Lily is and climbs out of it.  
  
Drifter (Blunt, Shivering)  
Long story.  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
Has anyone seen a large white sea monster?  
  
Sam (Explaining)  
Yeah, it swam out to the North Sea.  
  
XL766 (Annoyed)  
Great, well I'll just have to wait God knows how long until it comes back.  
  
The creature bursts out of the water where XL766 and sallows him whole in one bite. The creature dives back  
underneath the water. Everyone looks shocked.  
  
Drifter (Shocked)  
X!  
  
Setting: Inside the 2nd Angel's mouth. XL766 is sitting inside of its mouth.  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
I'm such an idiot.  
  
XL766 turns and sees a red orb inside its mouth. XL766 starts to crawl towards it, but the creature breeches  
the surface of the water.  
  
Setting: Outside the bunker, same as before. The creature jumps out of the water towards Lacey and Corelone.  
  
Corelone (Shouting)  
Get out of the way Lacey!  
  
Lacey dives out of the way has the creature breaks the ice and swims deep underneath the water. Soon, blood  
rises up to the surface, followed by the dead creature, with blood flowing out of its mouth. XL766 kicks open  
its mouth and swims out.  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
Well, that was fun.  
  
Bud (Confused)  
How the hell did you kill that thing?  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
None of your fucking business, Drifter you comin' or stayin'?  
  
Drifter looks over to Lily.  
  
Drifter (Blunt)  
I'll explain this when we get home.  
  
Drifter dives into the water. Soon, him and XL766 swim deep into it.  
  
Lily (To herself, Worried)  
Drifter, what's going on?  
  
End of Episode 4 


	5. The Saviors

"Bio - Episode 5: The Saviors"  
  
By: McCracken  
  
Road Rovers and anything that invole them are property of Warner Bros. The Galaxy Rovers, Regulators  
and the crew of the Space Rover 2, and the Lone Dog Team are property of Kristen Coughlan. L33T Team,  
Saviors, Bobcat Strayers and Phantom Canine are property of McCracken. Everyone I haven't mentioned belong  
to other ppl that I didn't mention.  
  
Setting: Lower Bunker, 2nd Angel containment area. It's a giant pool of water with a gate that leads outside  
(the gate is open). XL766 and Drifter are on the catwalk. A nearby ladder is drenched in water. XL766 and  
Drifter and XL766 are shaking themselves dry.  
  
Drifter (Annoyed)  
Why'd you have to pull me away like that?  
  
XL766 (Explaining)  
Look, you wanted to come along, didn't you? Well, now that you've started, you can't quit.  
  
Drifter (Annoyed)  
You could have at least given me a second to explain things to Lily.  
  
XL766 (Annoyed)  
I already have enough things to worry about than having to save your girlfriend when she comes down here  
looking for you.  
  
Drifter (Mad)  
She's not my girlfriend!  
  
XL766 (Confused)  
What do you mean she's not your girlfriend? She had your kids!  
  
Drifter (Mad)  
That's because of Mad Dog, not anything that I did.  
  
XL766 (Growl)  
You know what Drifter, go back up.  
  
Drifter (Confused)  
Huh?  
  
XL766 (Growl)  
I don't need your help.  
  
Drifter (Confused)  
What's wrong X?  
  
XL766 (Growl)  
You haven't helped me so far, you're just slowing me up. Just make sure no one else comes down.  
  
XL766 turns and walks away, looking very smug.  
  
Drifter (Confused)  
What's his problem now?  
  
Dirfter quietly follows after him.  
  
Setting: Upper Bunker, room. Coyota and Indiana are in it. Coyota is trying to closes the ventialtion shaft.  
  
Coyota (Blunt)  
Hey Indiana, you got a screw driver?  
  
Indiana (Blunt)  
Yeah.  
  
Coyota (Upbeat)  
Really?  
  
Indiana (Smug)  
Of course, by "screw driver" I mean a sexual metaphor.  
  
Coyota looks disgusted at Indiana.  
  
Coyota (Disgusted)  
We could die down here, and the only thing you're worried about is sex?  
  
Indiana (Smug)  
I just want to make sure you don't die a virgin babe.  
  
Indiana winks and Coyota looks horrified. She walks up to Indiana and looks him dead in the face.  
  
Coyota (Growl)  
Look here, dog. I will NEVER have sex with you! In fact, I hate you, I dispise you. I think you're the scum of  
the Earth. The last thing I ever want on Earth is to be in the same room with you, but it looks like I have no  
choice on that, so to make sure I don't kill you, shut up.  
  
Indiana (Smug)  
Has anyone told you you're incredibly beatiful when you're angry?  
  
Coyota lets out an angry scream.  
  
Setting: Lower Bunker, Hölle Cauldron. A Shadow Wolf walks up to Gefallenen Engel.  
  
Gefallenen Engel (Upbeat)  
Let me guess, the 12th Angel and his friend are dead?  
  
Shadow Wolf (Blunt)  
No, they kill Zuerst and Ozean.  
  
Gefallenen Engel (Surprised)  
WHAT?!?!? You're joking!  
  
Shadow Wolf (Blunt)  
No.  
  
Gefallenen Engel gives an annoyed roar and cuts the Shadow Wolf in half with his flaming sword,  
spraying blood on the ground.  
  
Gefallenen Engel (Mad)  
Send the Angels after them! None of the intruders are to live!  
  
Amber (To herself, Worried)  
Oh Xie, please, becareful.  
  
Setting: Lower Bunker, Hallway. XL766 is walking down the hall. There's a sudden rumbling and the entire  
hallway begins to shake.  
  
XL766 (Confused)  
What the fuck is that?  
  
XL766 looks down the hall and sees a giant rock snake bust through the wall and through the wall across the  
hall. Well, at least it looks, like a snake. It has 20 boulders that form it's body. The biggest being its head and  
the smallest the tip of its tail. The middle boulder is a red orb.  
  
XL766 (Under his breath)  
Shit.  
  
XL766 stays still until he hears the rumbling sound and he flies backwards to avoid the snake when it busts  
through the wall after him. This time, the snake goes down the hall after him. XL766 flies backwards for a  
bit and stops and grabs the snake.  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
I got ya now!  
  
The snake throws XL766 off of him and raps his body around him, squeezing the life out. XL766 yells in pain  
and spits out some blood. Blood begins to flow out of his mouth.  
  
XL766 (Thinking to himself)  
Great, I came all of the way out here only to fall short. How ironic life is.  
  
Voice (Shouting, American Accent)  
X!  
  
XL766 looks down the hall and sees Drifter running towards him.  
  
XL766 (In pain, Mad)  
I thought I told you to get the fuck out of here!  
  
Drifter (Blunt)  
Well, if I did that, then you would be dead.  
  
Drifter notices the red orb and runs towards it. The snake wips its tail at Drifter, cutting him in the face. Drifter  
narrows his eyes in rage and rushes at the snake, punching it in the red orb. The boulders fall apart, killing the  
snake and releashing XL766. XL766 falls on the floor and begins to cough up blood. After a few moments,  
he regenerates all of his wounds.  
  
Drifter (Stern)  
I'm pretty sure you owe my an apology.  
  
XL766 (Quick)  
Fine, I'm sorry, happy?  
  
Drifter (Stern)  
No.  
  
Drifter extends his paw to XL766.  
  
Drifter (Blunt)  
We still friends?  
  
XL766 grabs it and shakes it.  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
Ya.  
  
Drifter pulls XL766 and gives him a noggie.  
  
Drifter (Laughing, Mad)  
Don't ever pull that "I don't need you" shit!  
  
XL766 (Laughing)  
Ok, ok, stop it!  
  
They hear footsteps behind them.  
  
Drifter lets go of XL766.  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
Who's there?  
  
There is something growling.  
  
Drifter (Blunt)  
I don't like the looks of this.  
  
Several Shadow Wolves came out of the shadows but these ones were bigger than the last ones.  
  
Drifter (Sarcastic)  
Have they been taking steroids?  
  
XL766 growls.  
  
XL766 (Explaining)  
Dark Wolves, bigger, stronger, and smarter than Shadow Wolves.  
  
Drifter (Blunt)  
Shit. One question: How do you know all this stuff?  
  
XL766 extends his paw and a blinding flash scares the Dark Wolves back.  
  
Drifter (Surprised)  
What the hell was that?  
  
XL766 (Explaining)  
A swelling of my AT-Field.  
  
Drifter is confused.  
  
XL766 growls has the Dark Wolves return.  
  
XL766 (Growling)  
Gehen Sie zurück zum Hölle Loch von whence Sie sind gekommen von!  
  
Subtitle: Return to the hell hole from whence you came from!  
  
Drifter is even more confused.  
  
The Dark Wolves growl with glee at XL766. XL766 solemnly nods his head.  
  
Drifter (Confused)  
Ok. What is going on here?  
  
XL766 (Solemnly)  
Drifter, there should be at least nine more Angels for you to worry about, please take care of them.  
  
Drifter (Confused)  
Huh? X, what's going on now?  
  
XL766 (Solemnly)  
They got Amber.  
  
Drifter (Confused)  
How do you know?  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
Trust me, just....  
  
A sudden bright white light comes out from the wall next to them and slams XL766 into the other  
wall. The Dark Wolves howl with pride. There is an evil chuckle. The bright white light begin to  
take form. It becomes a sort of spectral creature with a small red orb in the middle of it.  
  
XL766 (Growl)  
Spektralengel.  
  
The Angel continues to chuckle evilly.  
  
Spektralengel (Evil Chuckle)  
Deshalb begegnen wir wieder zwölf?  
  
Subtitle: So we meet again twevle?  
  
XL766 growls.  
  
XL766 (Growl, Dubbed over English)  
Where is the female Cano-Sapien?  
  
Setting: Upper Bunker. Indiana peers out of a door and motions for Coyota to follow.  
  
Coyota (Annoyed)  
I can't belive I am following you.  
  
Indiana (Annoyed)  
What do you have against me?  
  
Coyota (Annoyed)  
Besides the fact that your absoulty full of yourself and that your a coward and a drunk, nothing.  
  
Indiana turns around and looks Coyota dead in the face and looks really mad.  
  
Indiana (Mad)  
That's it, I am going out on my own.  
  
Indiana turns around and begins to stomp off, but Coyota grabs him by the arm.  
  
Indiana (Annoyed)  
Why are you doing that?  
  
Coyota (Annoyed)  
Look, I'm sorry, you're not a drunk.  
  
Indiana (Annoyed)  
What about the rest?  
  
Coyota (Annoyed)  
Okay. And not a coward  
  
Indiana (Annoyed)  
What about the full of myself part?  
  
Coyota (Blunt)  
I'm thinking about it.   
  
Indiana cracks a smile.  
  
Indiana (Blunt)  
I don't think we ever started off on a good foot. You wanna start over and try for a friendship?  
  
Coyota (Blunt)  
Lets not go that far.  
  
Indiana extends a paw.  
  
Indiana (Honest)  
I'm sorry for all the times I called you a bitch.  
  
Coyota slowly takes Indiana's hand. Indiana gives a smug smile and pulls Coyota towards him. He  
then puts his arms around her and kisses her. At first Coyota, tries to pull away, but slowly gives up  
and puts her arms around him. Indiana smiles.  
  
Indiana (Happy)  
You see, now was that so bad?  
  
Coyota looks up at Indiana. She smacks him.  
  
Indiana rubs where she smacked him.  
  
Indiana (Annoyed)  
Jeez, what was that for? I know you liked that.  
  
Coyota (Sly)  
That was an excuse so that I could do this.  
  
Coyota leans forward and licks Indiana where she smacked him. Indiana's eyes go wide.  
  
Setting: Hallway, Upper Bunker. Yamotto is walking down the hall, by himself. He hears growling  
and turns around to see Fenris.  
  
Yamotto (Blunt)  
Who are you?  
  
Fenris (Growl)  
The name's Fenris.  
  
Yamotto (Blunt)  
What are you?  
  
Fenris (Growl)  
I'm an advanced Shadow Wolf. And you, are dead!  
  
Fenris rushes at Yamotto, but Yamotto easily dodges him and pulls out his sword.  
  
Fenris chuckles evilly.  
  
Yamotto (Stern)  
You are obviously a vile enemy, but I'm pretty sure I'm still alive.  
  
Fenris rushes towards Yamotto again, but this time, Yamotto easily cuts off part of his left arm. It  
regenerates.  
  
Fenris (Growl)  
You're going to pay for that.  
  
Fenris puts his two paws together in front of him. Yamotto charges at him and tries to hit him with  
his sword, but Fenris generates an AT-Field, breaking the sword and knocking Yamotto down the  
hall. Fenris begins to laugh.  
  
Fenris (Laughing)  
Ha, not so big and bad without that sword, huh?  
  
Yamotto looks down at his shattered sword.  
  
  
  
Setting: Rural Area, Japan. There's a small house owned by two Japense Spitz Cano-Sapiens, and  
their little son. The two Cano-Sapiens are sitting outside of their house watching their son play.  
  
Female (Japense Accent, Happy)  
And to think that in some places we'd be presecuted.  
  
Male (Japense Accent, Relaxed)  
Please, I don't even want to think about it.  
  
Their son (a much younger Yamotto) waves at them.  
  
Yamotto (Happy)  
Come on Papa!  
  
Female (Giggling)  
You'd better get going, Yamotto's waiting.  
  
The Male smiles and starts to get up, but gives a stern face.  
  
Female (Confused)  
What is it?  
  
Male (Stern)  
Yamotto, come here.  
  
Yamotto (Confused)  
Why?  
  
Male (Stern)  
Just do it.  
  
Yamotto quickly runs over to his parents. Suddenly several Dark Wolves, headed by Fenris appear.  
  
Fenris (Growl)  
Are you Yamotto-San?  
  
Male (Stern)  
Yes I am, who are you?  
  
Fenris (Growl)  
Were you involved with Project: Savior?  
  
Male (Stern)  
I hardly fine that any of your business.  
  
Fenris (Growl)  
Ok, get him boys.  
  
One of the Dark Wolves run towards them.  
  
Male (Stern)  
Take Yamotto and go inside.  
  
Female (Blunt)  
Yes dear.  
  
Yamotto and his mother go inside. Yamotto's father draws out his sword. The Dark Wolf rushes at  
the Male, but he easily dodges him and cuts off the Dark Wolf's arm. The Dark Wolf regernates it,  
but the Male cuts it in half, splashing the porch with crimson blood.  
  
Male (Shouting inside)  
No matter what happens honey, make sure you get my sword and give it to our son.  
  
A Dark Wolf appears from the shadows and cuts the Male along his chest. The Male takes a step  
back and stabs the Dark Wolf, pushing through its backbone and out of its back. The tip of the  
blade is now coverd with a glimmering blood stain. The Male pulls the sword out. Suddenly, he  
becomes overwhelmed by Dark Wolves. The Male looks over at Fenris.  
  
Male (Stern)  
You might be able to kill me, but the two Saviors still live, and my son will kill you.  
  
The Male tosses his sword inside, next to the Female.  
  
Male (Stern)  
Run!  
  
The Female grabs the sword and Yamotto and runs. The Dark Wolves quickly kill Yamotto's father,  
ripping him apart.  
  
Fenris (Growl)  
Get the female too!  
  
Dark Wolf #1 (Confused)  
What about the child?  
  
Fenris (Growl)  
Who care's, he's only a kid  
  
The Dark Wolves chase after the Female.  
  
Setting: Behind the house. The Female is putting Yamotto underneath it and hands him the sword.  
  
Yamotto (Crying)  
Where are you going momma? Where's papa?  
  
The Female begins to cry.  
  
Female (Crying)  
Stay here Yamotto, and remember, your father and I love you and are very proud of you.  
  
She turns and runs away. Yamotto watches in horror has the Dark Wolves chase her down and  
slaughter her. Fenris walks past him and stops.  
  
Fenris (Blunt)  
I know you're underneath there little one. I know that you're very angery, but I'm going to let you live.  
Just don't do anything stupid and you'll live a happy life, without parents that is.  
  
Fenris begins to laugh evily. He then leaves with the other Dark Wolves, leaving Yamotto's mother  
a few meters away from Yamotto, mangled. Yamotto comes out from underneath the house with  
his father's sword and falls on his knees. He starts to cry.  
  
  
  
Same has before. Fenris is now laughing.  
  
Fenris (Laughing)  
I just remembered your face. Ha, now you've lost the only thing that links you to your mangled  
parents.  
  
Yamotto growls and tightly grabs the shattered sword.  
  
Yamotto (Growl)  
You will regret letting me live this long.  
  
Yamotto rushes at Fenris and goes past him. Yamotto turns around and Fenris' left arm falls off.  
Fenris turns around and runs at Yamotto. Yamotto extends his sword and Fenris runs into. Fenris  
pushes into it even more until he's face to face with Yamotto.  
  
Fenris (Growl)  
Sticks and stones, may break my bones, but nothing, will ever kill me.  
  
Yamotto (Growl)  
Except this.  
  
Yamotto pulls out his sword and decapitates Fenris. Fenris falls over in a bloody pile. Yamotto  
notices a red orb partially exposed in Fenris's body. Yamotto stabs it, ending the life of the vile  
monster. Yamotto nods his head and looks up.  
  
Yamotto (Blunt)  
Father, Mother, that was for you. Thank you for saving my life.  
  
Setting: Lower Bunker, hallway. Same has before.  
  
Spektralengel (Evil Chuckle)  
Solche harten Wörter von einem solchen schwachen Hund.  
  
Subtitle: Such harsh words from such a weak dog.  
  
XL766 (Growl)  
Spektralengel, erzählt mir, wo Amber ist, oder sonst werde ich mich Sie ein langsamer,  
schmerzhafter Tod vergewissern leiden. Das eine, daß ein Sohn eines bitch wie ist würdig von ist.  
  
Subtitle: Spektralengel, tell me where Amber is, or else I'll make sure you suffer a slow, painful  
death. The one that a son of a bitch like is is worthy of.  
  
Spektralengel laughs.  
  
Spektralengel (Laughing)  
Denken Ha, Sie wirklich, daß Sie können, tötet mich? XL766, Sie sind nichts jetzt. Sie haben ihre  
Rückseite zu alles gedreht, das Einen Engel Ein Engel macht.  
  
Subtitle: Ha, you really think you can kill me? XL766, you're nothing now. You've turned your  
back to everything that makes an Angel an Angel.  
  
XL766 growls fiercely.  
  
Spektralengel (Laughing)  
Denken Sie zu Halt mich brummen geht?  
  
Subtitle: You think growling is going to stop me?  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
Nein aber ich denke diesen Willen.  
  
Subtitle: No, but I think this will.  
  
XL766 extends his paws and generates an AT-Field. Then, the AT-Field in front of his paws begin  
glow and becomes an orange energy ball. He fires it at Spektralengel, but Spektralengel generates  
its own AT-Field to block it. Spektralengel laughs.  
  
Spektralengel (Laughing)  
Sie dürften gut Übergabe, Sie jetzt verschont worden können hat.  
  
Subtitle: You might has well surrender now, you might be spared.  
  
XL766 growls and his AT-Field quickly gains size and moves down the hall towards Spektralengel  
and the Dark Wolves. The Dark Wolves are instantly vaporized, but Spektralengel attempts to block  
XL766's AT-Field. However, XL766's AT-Field breaks through it and vaporizes Spektralengel.  
XL766 stops his AT-Field. Drifter is still standing behind XL766, confused.  
  
Drifter (Confused)  
What the fuck? How the hell did all of that happen?  
  
XL766 looks at Drifter.  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
I'll explain later. Right now, I have to go to Hölle Cauldron and save Amber. You need to find  
Sheila.  
  
Drifter (Confused)  
Why?  
  
XL766 (Quick)  
Let's just say she's going to be our Savior.  
  
XL766 turns and runs down the hall.  
  
Drifter (Calling)  
What are you talking about? What do you mean she's our Savior? Goddamn it!  
End of Episode 5 


End file.
